The present application is a request for funding for an additional postdoctoral fellow as a supplement to our existing T32 training grant. The purpose of that training grant is to provide outstanding training to postdoctoral fellows in cellular and molecular neurobiology in an environment where basic science and clinical medicine are intertwined, and both are appreciated as important components of the research endeavor. A critical feature of the training is that it is based within the F.M. Kirby Neurobiology Center at Childrens Hospital. As part of both that Hospital and Harvard Medical School, the Center provide a unique high-quality training environment that fosters interactions between outstanding basic scientists and superb clinicians. To ensure that fellows reap the full benefits of this environment, they are assigned a secondary mentor whose orientation complements that of the principle mentor; e.g. a relevant clinician scientist to enhance the training of a fellow in a basic science lab. The research in which our fellows are engaged ranges from very basic research in the functioning of neurons to research that is aimed toward defining the molecular basis of diseases and disorders of the nervous system, including cerebral palsy, autism, epilepsy, Parkinsons Disease, SMA, brain tumors, and stroke. The present application is for a postdoctoral fellow whose research during the training program will focus on a screen for compounds that enhance neuronal regeneration.